masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Reyes Vidal
Reyes Vidal is a prominent fixture of Kadara's underworld. Besides his smuggling operations, he deals in valuable information between the fractious factions in- and off-world. Background Like many exiles, Reyes Vidal’s screening interviews and personal records were corrupted during the mutiny on the Nexus. Internal staffing emails show he was a pilot assigned to shuttle N-503 call-sign “Anubis,” but beyond that, very little is known about Reyes’ life before arriving in Andromeda. Reyes traveled to Andromeda aboard the Nexus. Reyes claims he wasn't involved in the Nexus mutiny but had so little confidence in Director Jarun Tann's leadership that he believed himself better off on his own. He left with the other Nexus exiles but rather than join Sloane, he chose to forge his own path among a band of smugglers. Since the Nexus uprising, Reyes has made a name for himself as a smuggler working out of Kadara Port. While most exiles on Kadara feel pressured to choose between joining the Outcasts or the Collective to be successful, Reyes proudly claims to be a “free agent” and even does jobs for the angaran Resistance. Despite being known as a reliable smuggler who always gets the job done, Reyes is notoriously bad about paying his bar tabs with the exception of Tartarus, where its rumored he has worked out a deal with Kian Dagher, the owner. Mass Effect: Andromeda Reyes is first met in Kadara Port. Pathfinder Ryder arrives at the local pub to meet a contact named Shena, a member of the angaran Resistance. A male human arrives at the counter and offers Ryder a drink. He introduces himself as "Shena", his code name, but reveals he is Reyes Vidal. He is paid by the angarans to supply them with any valuable information ("among other things") he gains while in contact with Sloane Kelly, the leader of the port, and the 'Outcasts'. An angaran named Vehn Terev has been arrested by Sloane and is being held in a cell on the Port. Ryder wants to help Jaal Ama Darav rescue the angaran Moshae from her kett captors. Vehn was involved in her capture and may be convinced to reveal integral information. Since Sloane and the Outcasts are enemies of the Nexus and do not trust the Initiative, Ryder enlists the help of Reyes to gain some information, but in return for his help, Reyes asks the Pathfinder to help him with other tasks. This includes proving the Roekaar are behind the attacks on Kadara Port. He believes SAM's assistance in finding and analyzing evidence would bring the Roekaar to justice. A rival smuggler named Zia Cordier has stolen cargo from Reyes. Hoping to retrieve the cargo before his client discovers it's missing, Reyes asks Pathfinder Ryder to help him locate Zia. When questioning Umi Henon for information about her whereabouts, Umi will reveal that Zia had romantic history with Reyes. After tracking down Zia and discovering the cargo was empty, Reyes and Ryder discover it was all an elaborate trap by Zia to take Reyes out since he's been taking all the good jobs in Kadara. The smugglers were unsuccessful however, as Reyes and Ryder kill Zia and her men. In the midst of Ryder's quest to settle Kadara, Reyes can invite Ryder to be his plus one to one of Sloane Kelly's parties. At the party, Reyes introduces his friend Keema Dohrgun, the angaran representative to Sloane. Reyes urges Ryder to mingle while he goes off to take care of something. Eventually Ryder can catch him rummaging through Sloane's storeroom. After distracting the guard who catches them, Reyes reveals he was using the party to steal a bottle of 645 year-old Mount Milgrom whiskey from Sloane. Reyes and Ryder drink the bottle on top of a roof as they enjoy the scenery of Kadara. While drinking, Reyes confides in Ryder that he came to Andromeda to be someone important. The Collective's leader, the Charlatan, has turned some of Sloane's men and used them to beat up Sloane's second, Kaetus. After Ryder agrees to accompany Sloane to meet with The Charlatan, Ryder and Sloane come face to face with Reyes, who reveals himself to being The Charlatan. Reyes challenges Sloane to a one on one duel, winner takes Kadara port. During this cutscene, SAM points out a sniper is trained on Sloane and Ryder must choose whether to tackle Sloane out of the way, or let her get shot. If Ryder chooses to tackle Sloane, Reyes runs and is pursued by Ryder, who can then choose to shoot Reyes or not. This results in Sloane remaining in power of Kadara port. If Ryder chooses not to interrupt, Sloane is killed by a single shot. If Reyes was romanced up to this point, the romance can be confirmed or discarded at this time. Reyes will run Kadara port from the shadows, continuing to remain anonymous and work through his front, Keema Dohrgun. Whether Ryder chooses to side with Sloane or Reyes, this storyline must be completed before the Ditaeon Outpost can be built on Kadara. If Reyes rules Kadara Port, he helps Ryder against the kett in the final battle for Meridian. Romance Reyes can be romanced by either male or female Ryder, but only by those who reject Sloane's offer during the mission High Noon. Numerous flirt options will be available during Reyes' story arc to build up the romance, including a kiss interrupt during Night on the Town. At High Noon, if the player allows Reyes to kill Sloane Kelly, Ryder will ask why Reyes didn't tell them that he was the Charlatan. Reyes will confess that he didn't want Ryder to have their perception of him colored by the ruthless rumors about the Charlatan. Ryder can lock in the romance by reassuring Reyes that nothing has changed and they still want to pursue the relationship, or end the relationship. If the romance continues, Reyes surprises Ryder with an intimate dance at his hideout and says a cheesy romantic line to Ryder, to which Ryder groans, tells him to stop talking, and ends the scene by kissing him. After Ryder gives a victory speech in the aftermath of Meridian: The Way Home, Reyes will give Ryder a flirty wink and a smile before walking away. He has romance-specific dialogue during the game's epilogue, where Reyes invites Ryder to fool around in a storage room. Correspondence If romanced and sided with Reyes in High Noon If romanced after dancing with Reyes in his hideout Trivia *Reyes' voice actor Nicholas Boulton, also voiced Major Coats in Mass Effect 3 as well as portrayed the male Hawke from the Bioware games Dragon Age II and Dragon Age: Inquisition. *Reyes was originally a light romance option, but a patch upgraded him into a full-fledged romance option for both male and female Ryders. Category:Collective